memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Starfleet
Starfleet is het grootste en belangrijkste onderdeel binnen de Federatie en neemt hierin de militaire tak voor zijn rekening. Algemeen De belangrijkste afdelingen van Starfleet bevinden zich op de planeet Aarde, in de stad San Francisco. Hier zijn onder andere de Starfleet academie en het Starfleet hoofdkwartier, die zich beide in het stadsdeel Presidio bevinden. Starfleet heeft een uitgebreid netwerk van ruimtestations, zowel op planeten gevestigd als in een baan daaromheen. Starfleet staat onder leiding van Starfleet commando, die voor de activiteiten en inzet van de gehele vloot verantwoordelijk is, maar gelijktijdig verantwoording moet afdragen tegenover de Federatie raad. Starfleet commando en de Federatie raad vallen beide rechtstreeks onder de Federatie president. Herkenbare merktekens van Starfleet zijn de typische Starfleet uniformen en de bekende emblemen. Geschiedenis Het begin Het Aardse Starfleet (Vaak kortweg Starfleet genoemd) was de oorspronkelijke ruimteverkenningsdienst van de Verenigde Aarde in het begin tot het midden van de 22e eeuw. Het hoogste gezag in Starfleet was Starfleet commando en was gezeteld in San Francisco, Aarde. De belangrijkste doelstelling van het Aardse Starfleet was "Nieuwe levensvormen en beschavingen uit te zoeken en dapper te gaan waar niemand voordien is gegaan" (Deze min of meer geciteerde zin is toegeschreven aan Zefram Cochrane, de uitvinder van de warp aandrijving op aarde.) Hoewel het een burgerlijke organisatie was, werden toch veel gegevens overgenomen van de aardse zeemacht, ondanks het feit dat Starfleet's belangrijkste doel verkenning en wetenschappelijk onderzoek was. De hiërarchie binnen Starfleet volgt grosso modo de regels van die in de marine van de Verenigde Staten van Amerika gebruikt werden. Al snel nadat het Warp vijf programma begonnen was doken crisissen op en de aanwezigheid van de mens in de ruimte werd bekend. Starfleet werd al snel een verdedigingsagentschap van Aarde. :De gebeurtenissen van de Tijdelijke koude oorlog hebben de tijdlijn van Interstellaire geschiedenis gecompliceerd, waardoor er speculatie is over de exacte lanceerdatum van de [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 ''Enterprise]] en met welke crisissen Starfleet te maken kreeg; de "Xindi crisis" of de "Augment crisis". In 2153 werd beslist dat, door de aanval van de Xindi en de vele gevechten waarin de ''Enterprise'' NX-01 betrokken geraakt was sinds zijn lancering in 2151, sterrenschepen van Starfleet militaire elite-troepen, MACO's, zouden meevoeren. Dit waren stappen in de richting van de eenmaking van het aardse Starfleet en de aardse militaire macht - en hun rollen van defensie en verkenning. Ontwikkeling en testfase Eén van de belangrijkste doelstellingen van het Aardse Starfleet was om een krachtige en snelle motor te ontwikkelen die het aarde zou toelaten om aanzienlijke afstanden in relatief korte tijd af te leggen. Ondanks enkele beschuldigingen van tegenwerking—of op zijn minst weigering van medewerking—van de Vulcans, slaagde de aarde erin noemenswaardige vooruitgang te boeken in het ontwikkelen van de Warp vijf motor tegen 2150. De eerste warpmotor die in staat was om warp vijf te bereiken werd ontwikkeld door Henry Archer, de vader van Jonathan Archer. Dit deed hij in het Warp vijf complex samen met Zefram Cochrane als een onderdeel van het Warp vijf programma en later het NX programma. (ENT: "Broken Bow" • "Daedalus") Vroege missies Het beroemdste schip van het Aardse Starfleet was het NX klasse sterrenschip Enterprise (NX-01). Dat schip was het eerste met een Warp 5 motor en maakte het eerste contact met meer dan dertig soorten. Onder leiding van kapitein Jonathan Archer zette Enterprise aarde op de kaart als een interstellaire macht na onderhandelingen tussen Vulcans en Andorians in 2153, het redden van de Melkweg uit handen van de Bol bouwers en de Xindi in 2154, het herontdekken van de verloren leer van Surak op Vulcan en het voorkomen van een Vulcan invasie op Andoria later dat jaar, de hulp met het onderzoek naar een culturele en politieke staatsgreep van de dictatoriale Administrator V'Las, en zijn pogingen tot vredesbesprekingen tussen Andorians en Tellarites na een reeks van aanvallen op beide rassen aan het einde van 2154 Het Aardse Starfleet bouwde ook het NX klasse sterrenschip ''Columbia'' (NX-02), dat gelanceerd werd tegen het einde van 2154 : Er kan aangenomen worden dat beide schepen, samen met vele andere Starfleet voertuigen gebruikt werden in de verdediging tegen de Romulans tijden de Aarde-Romulan oorlog op het einde van de jaren 2150. De Starfleet richtlijn, Artikel 14, Sectie 31, liet toe dat sommige regels veranderd mochten worden in tijden van buitengewone dreiging. Dit besluit was de kiem voor de geheime organisatie die later bekend werd als Sectie 31. Luitenant Malcolm Reed werd gerekruteerd door Sectie 31 als een jonge vaandrig. (ENT: "Affliction" • "Divergence") :In DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind" zei Julian Bashir dat Sectie 31 erin geslaagd was om verborgen te blijven voor "meer dan 300 jaar". Indien dat klopt, zou Starfleet moeten opgericht zijn voor 2075. Dit wordt echter tegengesproken door kapitein Archer, wanneer hij zegt dat hij overwoog om lid te worden van het Aarde vrachtdienstautoriteit "voor Starfleet werd opgericht" (ENT: "Horizon"). Het Aardse Starfleet werd vervangen door het nieuwe Starfleet van de Federatie in 2161, waarvan de Aardse vloot een meerderheid vormde. 24e eeuw In de 24e eeuw komt Starfleet voor de zwaarste beproeving uit de geschiedenis te staan. Reden daarvoor zijn onder andere de talrijke conflicten met de Borg, het Klingon rijk en de Dominion. Toch was Starfleet iedere keer weer in staat om deze conflicten te overleven, waarbij de langdurige en met zware verliezen gepaarde Dominion oorlog als de grootste krachtproef gold. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Tradities: Sinds de oprichting van de voorganger, Starfleet, heeft Starfleet vele tradities en eigenaardigheden uit de geschiedenis van de marine op Aarde overgenomen. Hiertoe behoren onder andere termen als "droogdok", de commandostructuur en rangen, evenals het klassieke dopen van een schip, kort voordat het officieel van stapel loopt. ( ). Toekomst In de 29e eeuw had Starfleet niet alleen de primaire taak om het universum te verkennen, maar tevens de taak om het verloop van de lineaire tijd te bewaken. De achtergrond hierachter is het feit dat in toekomst er meerdere volken zijn geweest die het gelukt is om technologieën te ontwikkelen om in de tijd te reizen en vervolgens gebeurtenissen in het verleden hebben doen voorkomen. In het begin bestond er echter nog geen instantie die hierop toezicht hield en om voor de noodzakelijke veiligheid te zorgen. Pas later werden wetten opgezet om misbruik te voorkomen. (ENT: "Cold Front") Om voor de noodzakelijke veiligheid te zorgen, staan Starfleet ultramoderne tijdschepen ter beschikking, waaronder de ''Wells''-klasse. Alle schepen van dit type zijn uitgerust met technologieën om de tijdlijn permanent te kunnen bewaken. Zodra er een tijdelijke verandering opgemerkt wordt, geeft Starfleet een tijdschip de opdracht om deze veranderingen te voorkomen. (VOY: "Relativity") In de 31e eeuw heeft Starfleet het bewaken van de tijdlijn een nog hogere prioriteit gegeven, waarbij hooggekwalificeerde tijdagenten ter beschikking staan. Helaas is Starfleet in deze eeuw verwikkeld in een langdurig conflict, de Tijdelijke koude oorlog (ENT: "Cold Front") Historische successen In de loop van de geschiedenis heeft Starfleet vele hoogte- en dieptepunten gekend. De belangrijkste successen worden hier genoemd: Diplomatieke successen: Na een lange oorlog met het Klingon rijk, kan in 2293 door de historische Khitomer conferentie een permanente vredesverklaring getekend worden door de beide grootmachten uit het Alfa kwadrant. Weliswaar wordt geprobeerd de conferentie door een aanslag te saboteren, maar officieren van Starfleet weten dit te voorkomen. ( ) Wetenschappelijke successen: In de 2360s lukt het kapitein Ransom om contact te maken met het Yridian volk, waarvan gedacht werd dat ze uitgestorven waren. (VOY: "Equinox, Deel I") In 2365 ontdekte de [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]] de locatie van de mysterieuze Iconian thuiswereld. Deze oude beschaving gold eveneens als uitgestorven. Later vond de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] aanwijzingen dat enkele Iconians de tijd nog overleefd hadden. (TNG: "Contagion") De bemanning van de USS Enterprise-D loste in 2369 een eeuwenoud raadsel op, toen ze ontdekten dat alle grote beschavingen in het Alfa kwadrant van één enkel oer-ras afstamden. (TNG: "The Chase") Parallel hiermee werd op het nieuwe ruimtestation Deep Space 9 het enige bestaande wormgat in het kwadrant ontdekt, wat een direct verbinden met het Gamma kwadrant mogelijk maakte. (DS9: "Emissary") Door het stranden van de [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in het Delta kwadrant verkreeg Starfleet veel nieuwe informatie over het tot dan toe zo goed als onbekende Delta kwadrant. (Star Trek: Voyager) Militaire successen: Alhoewel de historische Slag om Wolf 359 in 2367 als een tragedie gold voor de strijdkrachten van Starfleet, lukte het Starfleet toch om de Borg kubus te vernietigen, met hierbij een hoofdrol voor de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II"; DS9: "Emissary") In 2373 probeerde een andere Borg kubus, de totale mensheid te assimileren, wat echter door de succesvolle Slag om sector 001 voorkomen kan worden. ("Star Trek: First Contact") In 2368 probeert een vloot van sterrenschepen, onder het commando van kapitein Jean-Luc Picard, met behulp van een Tachyon raster uit te vinden of het afvallige Klingon Huis van Duras door geheime wapenleveranciers van de Romulans ondersteund wordt. Het plan lukt en mede hierdoor kan de Klingon burgeroorlog worden beëindigd. (TNG: "Redemption, Deel II") Het grootste militaire succes is de gewonnen Dominion oorlog, ook al waren de verliezen bij Starfleet en de bondgenoten erg hoog. Hieronder vallen ook vele succesvolle militaire operaties, zoals bijvoorbeeld Operatie terugkeer. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels" • "What You Leave Behind") :In een alternatieve tijdlijn in de 26e eeuw strijden meerdere Starfleet en Klingon sterrenschepen succesvol tegen de Bol bouwers. Deze slag is bekend geworden als de Slag om Procyon V. (ENT: "Azati Prime") Actuele status Ondanks aanzienlijke verliezen in het verleden, zoals de Dominion oorlog of meerdere aanvallen van een Borg kubus, is Starfleet er altijd weer bovenop gekomen en zelfs steeds sterker uit de strijd gekomen. Door de ervaringen van de in het Delta kwadrant gestrande [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] en ook de ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), waren er meerdere mogelijkheden om in de toekomst te kijken. Hierdoor was het duidelijk dat de invloed en ook de sterkte van Starfleet in de toekomst steeds groter wordt. (VOY: "Relativity", ENT: "Azati Prime") Opbouw Starfleet is de grootste organisatie binnen de Federatie en onder andere verantwoordelijk voor militaire operaties in het gehele Federatieterritorium. Op grond van de uitgebreide reeks aan sterrenschepen en buitenposten, heeft Starfleet een geheel eigen bestuur en staat onder direct bevel van de Federatie president. Starfleet is in de volgende afdelingen onderverdeeld: Taak Starfleet is de uitvoerende macht van de Federatie en heeft volgens het oprichtingsverdrag uit 2161 de volgende taken: * Het onderhouden en beschikbaar stellen van de benodigde shuttles, sterrenschepen, ruimtestations, evenals het daarvoor benodigde personeel. * In het geval van militaire conflicten, zowel kleine als grote oorlogen (bijvoorbeeld de Dominion oorlog), neemt ze alle rechten en plichten waar om de Federatie en haar inwoners te beschermen. * In vredestijd voeren de sterrenschepen hoofdzakelijk wetenschappelijke missies uit, of transport opdrachten. * Ze zorgt in alle sectoren voor de noodzakelijke veiligheid. * Het onderhouden van diplomatieke betrekkingen met leden en niet-leden van de Federatie. Om deze taken succesvol te kunnen uitvoeren, staat Starfleet in de 24e eeuw onder andere de volgende mogelijkheden ter beschikking: Afbeelding:Earthspacedock4.jpg|Sterrenbasissen Afbeelding:Enterprise-d_extreme_closeup.jpg|Meerdere klassen sterrenschepen Afbeelding:Starbase 515.jpg|Planetaire faciliteiten Faciliteiten *Droogdokken *Ruimtestations *Scheepswerven *Sterrenbasissen Gerelateerde onderwerpen * Starfleet rangen * Starfleet personeel * Federatie sterrenschepen * Federatie shuttles * MACO Categorie:Agentschappen Categorie:Starfleet ca:Flota Esteŀlar zh-cn:星际舰队 bg:Звезден флот cs:Hvězdná flotila de:Sternenflotte en:Starfleet es:Flota Estelar fr:Starfleet it:Flotta Stellare ja:宇宙艦隊 pl:Gwiezdna Flota pt:Frota Estelar ru:Звёздный флот sr:Звјездана флота sv:Stjärnflottan